Tsuki
by syntia.amano
Summary: Ichigo mendapatkan tiket menginap di onsen untuk dua orang. IchiMika


Title : Tsuki

Summary : Ichigo mendapatkan tiket menginap di onsen untuk dua orang. 1m

A/N : Doujin IchiMika nyarinya susah TOT

WARNING! shounen-ai! maybe typo

O,o

"Hmm, jadi sekarang ini yang disebut onsen," ujar Mikazuki sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan dari dalam ruangan tempat mereka akan menginap malam itu. Ichigo hanya bisa melihat pasangannya itu sambil tersenyum. "hahaha, Hotarumaru pasti senang kalau ada disini."

"Sayang Hotarumaru tidak bisa datang," ucap Ichigo yang baru selesai menata barang mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka pergi ke onsen. Sebenarnya Hotarumaru lah yang memenangkan tiket hadiah menginap di onsen tersebut dari undian di pasar. Awalnya sang kunang-kunang kecil itu ingin pergi bersama Saniwa, namun dikarenakan sang Saniwa yang sedang sibuk ujian dan Akashi Kuniyuki yang selalu saja menggoda ketenangan jiwa sang Saniwa, Hotarumaru memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tiket tersebut kepada Ichigo daripada mendapati ketika pulang pedang kakaknya telah musnah karena dipatahkan sendiri oleh saniwa mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengajak adikmu?" bingung lelaki berambut biru tua itu pada Ichigo.

"Midare dan Yagen menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu, bahkan Honebami dan Namazuo menyeretku sebelum yang lain mengetahuinya," tawa Ichigo saat mengingat bagaimana reaksi Midare yang langsung dalam mode fansgirling dan Yagen yang langsung menendangnya keluar untuk mengajak pergi Mikazuki. Sementara Namazuo dan Honebami langsung menggeret kedua tangannya untuk pergi ke kandang kuda dimana Mikazuki sedang mengurus kuda bersama dengan oodachi.

"Hahaha, saat itu aku benar-benar terkejut," ujar Mikazuki sambil tersenyum. Saat kandang kuda diserbu oleh Namazuo dan Honebami yang menggeret tangan Ichigo dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka sampai harus menenangkan kuda-kuda yang sedikit berontak karena terkejut.

"Maaf, tidak biasanya Honebami dan Namazuo seperti itu," mohon lelaki berambut cyan pendek itu. Honebami adalah anak yang cenderung pendiam, berbeda dengan Namazuo yang aktif namun keduanya tidak pernah sampai hyperactive seperti itu.

"Aku rasa itu karena Honebami dan Namazuo menyayangi Ichigo." Mikazuki menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Ichigo yang langsung sedikit memerah.

"Ba… bagaimana kalau kita langsung mencoba onsennya?" tawar Ichigo yang masih canggung dengan Mikazuki yang lebih carefree daripada dia.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Apa kamu mau aku menggosok punggungmu?" tanya Mikazuki sambil menaruh telapak tangan Ichigo di pipinya yang menyebabkan pedang itu semakin memerah.

"A… aku pergi keluar dulu. Aku akan menanyakan kapan makan malam dihidangkan!" seru Ichigo yang langsung berdiri karena panik dan langsung keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Mikazuki. "Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya dia tetap cantik," gumamnya sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

0.0

"Oya, bulannya sedang bersinar terang," ujar Mikazuki yang sedang bersantai sambil melihat ke arah langit. Pintu yang berada di teras terbuka dan menampakkan cahaya bulan purnama. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, dan telah berendam di pemandian secara terpisah. Hal ini dikarenakan Ichigo yang langsung mencoba kabur tiap kali Mikazuki menggodanya untuk masuk ke pemandian bersama-sama.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi memandangnya langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. "Benar, bulannya cantik."

"Eh?" Mikazuki langsung memandangnya sambil bersemu merah.

"Ada masalah Mikazuki?" bingung Ichigo karena tiba-tiba lelaki itu memandangnya.

"Aruji-sama pernah mengatakan…"

"Aruji-sama?" Mikazuki menganggukkan kepala.

"Bahwa saat ada orang yang mengatakan 'bulannya cantik' di sebelahmu itu artinya…"

"Artinya?" Ichigo memandang Mikazuki bingung sebelum akhirnya ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Midare. "Eh? Itu… aku… tidak…"

"Tidak?"

"Bukan, bukan! Maksudku, aku memang…" Ichigo menatap Mikazuki yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ichigo beralih dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk Mikazuki yang sedikit kaget. "Mikazuki, aku mencintaimu."

Mikazuki tersenyum, "Aku juga."

O,o

Omake :

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan mematahkannya sekarang juga!"

"Aruji-sama tunggu! kak Akashi ayo ikut!" ajak Hotarumaru dan Aizen sambil mencoba menggeret sang kakaknya yang berkacamata dan berpenampilan layaknya chara dari fandom sebelah.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu?" tanya Akashi malas.

"Aruji-sama!"

"Nee nee Yagen, menurutmu bagaimana Ichi-nii dan Mikazuki?" tanya Midare pada saudaranya.

"Tentu saja kan lovely dovey," ujar Yagen senang.

"Huwaaa!"

"Tsu-ru-ma-ru apa yang kau lakukan pada Gokotai?!" Yagen pun kembali menghubuskan pedangnya pada Tsurumaru yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Dan hari-hari penuh ketenangan sang saniwa dan para pedang pun berlanjut.

0,0

A/N : Maaf kurang fluffy, masih nggak mood bikin ff tapi demi event IchiMika ya ikut.


End file.
